


Max Meets The Family

by ARMYxSH96



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Children, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec Fluff, Malec Week, Malec parents, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, aunt izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYxSH96/pseuds/ARMYxSH96
Summary: Max meets dad's family
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607806
Kudos: 117





	Max Meets The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please enjoy it. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Izzy was getting ready for her mission in the weapons room when Clary stormed in calling her name. "Izzy you won't believe what Jace just told me! There's a baby warlock in the Institute!" she said almost out of breath.

"Clary, calm down! What do you mean there's a baby warlock here?" Izzy asked a little confused. Maybe Clary misunderstood or something. It wasn't impossible, the relations between the Downworld and the Shadowhunters were improving and they were welcome in the Institute, but there weren't many warlock children in New York.

"I was a little confused too, but I was coming down to the ops center to get a report when I saw Jace talking with Underhill about seeing the security footage to find who abandoned a baby warlock on the doorstep! I couldn't believe it so I asked him to tell me more about it... When he was coming back from his mission he found a baby on our doorstep! Poor thing was soo cold. He said to me they were sure it was a warlock." Clary explained to her all she had just discovered.

"What?! Who would do something so cruel? I need to see if he's okay, did you asked Jace where was the baby?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, he said that he was in Alec's office. Apparently he said Jace he would look after him." Clary said looking at Izzy and not understanding her smirk.

"Oh big brother..." she said already walking in his office direction. She knew Alec wanted to be a father, that he was ready. She hoped Magnus was ready too, because if she knew her brother as good as she does... he's probably already in love with the little warlock. 

Clary didn't thought twice and followed Izzy. She was curious about this baby. 

On the way there she made a sign to Jace for him to follow them. She had the feeling he would like to be present. 

They get to Alec's office and stop on the entry with the most beautiful scene they have ever seen. Alec with both arms surrounding Magnus, while the other fed the baby with a bottle of formula. The baby looked up at them with big eyes. Anyone who looked at them right now would think they were a family. They looked so peaceful, they looked at each other with so much love. It was at that moment that they all realized that they will have a new family member. 

Jace softly cleared his trout to get their attention. Alec looked up and smiled. "Come in guys. we would like you to meet someone special," he said not even trying to hide his smile.

"Hey, big brother... Can I see him?" she asked getting closer to the couple but trying not to disturb the baby.

"Of course Izzy... get closer," Magnus said lifting the blanket a little bit so all of them could see the little warlock.

Izzy gasped... That was the most beautiful baby she has ever seen. He was perfect. The baby must have heard her because he looked straight at her.

"Alec... he's beautiful!" Izzy said a little emotional. She wanted to hold him but looking at the way Magnus was carrying him, she knew they weren't ready to let go just yet. They made such a beautiful family.

"She's right... guys, he's really beautiful." Clary said looking at Magnus.

"I don't want to interrupt but Alec I have news about the security footage," Jace said regretting saying that the moment his brother lost his smile and got really tense.

"What did you found out? Were you able to see anyone?" Alec asked a little urgently. Magnus put his hand on his thigh trying to keep him calm.

"Underhill and I saw all of the footage of the outside of the institute. But all that showed up was a mundane girl, probably a teenager or a young adult, with a hood covering her face leaving him and then running away." Jace said traying to explain everything.

"Could you see were she run off to?" Alec asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Jace said feeling bad he couldn't do more.

"Alexander, please just today, let's forget about his possible mother and enjoy our Angels sent gift." Magnus said looking down at the baby and smiling.

"You're right. So, I'm gonna explain everything to you all... Magnus and I decided that the baby was staying with us. He's a warlock so by law he's under Magnus's protection. I just need to make a report to the Clave saying that someone abandoned a baby warlock and we got him back to the High Warlock. From now on he's our son. I don't care what anyone has to say, I'm raising this baby with my boyfriend." Alec said. Making it clear that no one was getting in his way. That baby was his without 'but's' and anyone who tries to take him away from them was suffering the hard consequences. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked down and smiled at his son who smiled back, making everyone swoon.

"Guys meet Maxwell Ragnor Lightwood-Bane... Our son." Alec said not being able to hide the emotion in his voice.

Izzy started crying. She loves her brother so much. He's her idol since she was a little girl. She felt so proud of the man he has become. And now he honors their dead brother by naming his son after him. She loves her big brother so much.

"Big brother I'm so happy for you. You guys deserve this so much, I know he didn't come to you in the best or pleasant way but let me tell you, he's the luckiest baby in the world. You both are gonna be such amazing parents!" she said wiping her tears.

"Izzy's right... M-max couldn't have asked for more amazing parents than you two." Jace said also emotional with the meaning behind the name and the new beginning for his brother.

"Congratulations... You deserve this happiness after everything you've been through." Clary said smiling to the couple giving her sincere congratulations.

"Thank you, guys! We hope we can count on you to babysit..." Magnus said making everyone laugh, even the baby joined them giggling softly.

"I'm gonna be the best aunt ever!!" Izzy said excitedly.

"We will see about that..." Jace said smirking to her.

"Okay, guys when he grows up he decides for himself... Now I'm going to take my family home" Alec still couldn't believe this was really happening.

Izzy smiled at the way her brother was radiating happiness. Finally, he was getting what he deserves. Happiness, love and a family of his own.  
They said their goodbyes to the new family. Watching as Magnus, still holding the baby close to his chest, opened a portal and then take hold of Alec's hand, and together they went thought it. 

They couldn't wait for the future adventures of this new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and let me know what you think in the comment section <3


End file.
